


Lingerie is such a turn on

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge, Doggy Style, John tops, M/M, dirty talk/slut calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day nsfw otp challenge<br/>Day 10: Doggy style. John tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie is such a turn on

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I didn't have any Dave getting screwed (which is my guilty pleasure u//w//u) so this one finally does that

“Oh John.” John lies on the bed reading a book when Dave says his name. He turns his head over his shoulder, about to ask what when his jaw drops.

“Dave? What are you wearing?”

“What, do you not like it?” Dave stands tall and proud in a see through dress and panties, not wearing any shades, and wiggling his eyebrows.

“I uh...well…” John swallows. “Why are you wearing lingerie?” Dave continues to stand in the doorway, hands on his hips.

“Because I was trying to seduce you with my fucking rad outfit, but no, you gotta question my motive here.” John’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks around before setting his book down after marking the page.

“Well I’m feeling pretty seduced Dave. What did you have in mind of accomplishing after you seduced me?” He can see the corners of Dave’s lips twitch up as he walks over the bed and he can’t help but notice how _good_ Dave looks in lingerie. It hangs off of his torso but sits nicely against his curved hips.

“Not even going to beat around the bushes here. I was kinda hoping to get fucked in the ass John.” The bluntness makes John snort as Dave climbs onto the bed and next to him.

John sits up and pulls Dave onto his lap, fingers pressed into his soft hips as he rubs the lace material covering them.

“I think I could do that.” John wets his lips with his tongue as he rubs up Dave’s thighs until he is met with the sides of the panties. “I can’t believe you’re wearing panties. And, oh,” John snickers as he pushes up the night gown further, “you’re already hard Dave, jeez. Did you think too long about what it’d feel like for me to fuck you into the mattress.” Starting to get aroused, John’s voice lowers as he moves his hand to palm Dave lightly and agonizingly slow. Dave sucks in a short breath of air through his teeth and grins fully.

“You know it Egbert. Now are you going to leave me like this and touch me with your girlish fingers or are you going to fuck me stupid?” Dave’s eyes lower and his blond eyelashes gain some definition against his cheeks.

“Where’s the lube.” John turns his head, about to reach for the night stand but Dave shakes his head, his cheeks a cozy shade of red.

“I already took care of all that.” John raises his eyebrows. “What? I did. You didn’t seriously think I got this hard _just_ thinking about getting fucked did you.” John rolls his eyes and eases Dave off of him.

“Alright, since you seemed to have done all the fun stuff for me already get on your hands and knees princess.” Dave makes a sound in the back of his throat before complying. He faces the headboard and looks over his shoulder at John, his bangs framing his face nicely.

John’s sure his pupils are nearly blown out as he crawls around to sit behind Dave, all the while tracing his fingers over his soft skin. After taking him in for a few beats, he pushes the night gown up past Dave’s hips and slowly pulls the red lace panties down Dave’s thighs to his knees.

He can tell Dave hadn’t been lying when he catches the gleam of the lube in the light and the slightly flushed red around Dave’s entrance and on his cheeks from where he’d probably stretched himself, toying at his insides until he couldn’t take it and had to go to John.

The thought makes him shiver and he runs his hands down the back of Dave’s thighs. “Do you want me to use a condom?” In front of him, Dave shakes his head and moves his hips enticingly.

“Don’t bother. I wanna feel _all_ of you in me tonight.” Dave’s voice is low and sultry as John leans forward to kiss the back of his hips.

“I think I can do that.” John rubs a hand along Dave’s back up to his hair, pulling at the blond strands there as his other hand shoves his pants far enough down that he can pull out his hardening cock. Dave looks over his shoulder, watching John with lidded eyes and a grin. John returns the look before his attention turns back to Dave’s entrance. He’s not entirely sure if he should do this without a little more lube, but Dave seems confident and he is already partially lubed so…

John presses in the tip of his arousal, pumping himself a few times before pushing the rest of the way in. He’s not fully erect yet, but the heat of Dave and the tightness around him is enough to get him going. And he does seem sufficiently stretched, enough that it’s easy for John to begin thrusting into him, but also that he’s still tight and squeezing in a way that makes John groan.

“Oh god, it already feels so good.” Dave’s head hangs between his shoulders as he’s thrust into, his whole body shifting forward with the forward press of John’s hips. “I’ve been looking forward to this, ah, all day. Fuck- I wanted to see your reaction. See how hard you’d fuck me if I wore these.” John can hear Dave’s panted laughter, can feel the squeeze on his arousal as the blond huffs. In response John just fucks him harder.

Sometime during John pounding increasingly hard into Dave, one of the blond’s arms had gone up to hold the headboard as his entire body is shaken.

“Fuck Dave, you’re so hungry for my cock, squeezing me tight and not letting go like the selfish little slut you are.” John chews his lip as he rakes his nails up Dave’s sides; further shoving the night gown up so he can hold the blond’s sides. Dave just moans in agreement and presses back to meet John’s thrusts.

“Pull my hair.” John gives a hazy ‘what’ to the request. “I said pull my hair...please.” When he registers the request, John nods and threads his fingers through Dave’s hair, pulling until Dave’s head is turned back and the tendons in his neck pull taut. “God yes-” Dave chokes out. John can see his eyebrows knitting together and he realizes Dave is really close.

The pleasure curling in his groin is growing heady as well and John starts pounding into Dave hard enough that the fronts of his thighs burn where they repeatedly hit the back of Dave’s.

“John- John god, please just yes, oh god, oh god, oh god. I’m coming, I’m-” Dave’s hand scrabble back to grip John, squeezing his arm as he orgasms. Dave moans high before slowly dropping his torso to the bed, still panting as he clings to a pillow.

John orgasms not too long after. His hips stutter in their pace and he slows down as his orgasm high dampens. When he’s completely spent he pulls out of Dave and pushes him over (much to Dave’s protest as he groans from the sudden thunk of his body on the mattress) and lies next to him. He pulls the blond close and pulls his panties up, smoothing out the night gown as well before pulling up his own pants and tucking himself away.

“I take it you liked that then?”

John laughs and pulls Dave closer, nodding. “Yeah. You work lingerie really well. Especially with hips like those.” He snickers. “Them hips don’t lie Dave.” Dave sighs with his eyes closed as John kisses his lips slowly.

“Tired?” Dave nods. “Wanna just sleep for a while?” Dave nods again, trying and failing at stifling a yawn. “Alright princess. Get some sleep.” All he gets is a jumbled murmur of acknowledgement followed by Dave’s quiet snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by commissioning me, sending me requests, and/or following my main blog keeblochan.tumblr.com or my davejohn blog hellagaydave.tumblr.com


End file.
